It is known from published International patent application WO03010847A2 to provide a plurality of modules for a fuel cell stack in which each module comprises a hollow member. Each hollow member has at least one passage extending longitudinally through the hollow member for the flow of a reactant. Each hollow member has two parallel flat surfaces and at least one of the modules has a plurality of fuel cells arranged on the flat surfaces of the modules. The end of one module is connected to an end of an adjacent module to allow reactant to flow sequentially through the modules.
In WO03010847A2 spacer members are provided at the ends of the adjacent modules to provide a connection for the flow of reactant from one module to the next, without leaks, and to space apart the flat surfaces of the modules. The spacer members are generally T-shaped or W-shaped in cross-section.
A problem with this arrangement is that additional spacer members are required to fluidly connect and space apart the adjacent modules.